


The Washing Machine of Doom

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, slightly fluffy, stubborn bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: I was asked to write this by two of my favourite people in the Robron fandom.They had a conversation as to why Robert was wearing clothes of old and Aaron was in nothing but black and white Henley's. Their inspiration, my perspiration. Hope you like it.





	The Washing Machine of Doom

Aaron had seen Terminator 2 way too many times to be stupid enough to buy an appliance smarter than him. His husband however, not so much. To be honest Aaron couldn’t believe he was going to marry a man who didn’t take the warnings of Sarah Connor seriously.

In fairness their last machine was pretty beaten up. They’d gotten it second hand but in great condition not long after moving in but they wore it out quick. After a year of Aaron’s oily scrap yard bearings, Gerry’s pockets filled with food and now countless loads of Seb’s tiny clothes covered in all sorts of bodily fluids, well it was time for an upgrade. Aaron wanted one with bigger load capacity. Robert wanted one that could murder them in their sleep.

“But it has Bluetooth Aaron, we can literally start the machine from upstairs.”

Which made no sense to Aaron. I mean who puts clothes in the machine and then doesn’t start it?

But Robert had been taken in by the flash of the machine, with it’s detergent dispenser and delicates drawer which would save them loads on dry cleaning. Robert’s style of dress was nothing if not expensive.

So Aaron voiced his concerns but gave in with little fuss. Installation was free and the warranty was long enough that at least Aaron wouldn’t have to get down and dirty with it. 

“Such a pity, I love when you fix things. My handy husband covered in grease, all messy. Gets me going.”

“Breathing gets you going.”

“Well when it’s you doing it Aaron, yeah it really does.”

So how could Aaron say no? Especially since he knew Robert’s bizarre excitement over the purchase would play out well for him in the bedroom later. They walked out of the store way too many pounds poorer but with the promise of at least laundry being the least of their worries.

Robert worked from home the next day when the men came to install the new washer. He was practically buzzing to show Aaron how it all worked when he got home. He made a show of how many of Seb’s dirty trousers and onesies fit inside, pressed the invisible buttons with flourish and then, nothing happened.

Aaron had to hold back his laugh as Robert pressed things and flicked something but the machine wasn’t listening. Probably too busy plotting their demise.

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Aaron of course I do. I watched the guys install it.”

“Well did they test it before they left? Make sure it was working?”

“I think so.”

“You think so?”

“I had an important call from a client. I wasn’t hovering.”

Aaron doubted that. Of course Robert hovered.

“Take a look at it Aaron. Maybe it’s not hooked up correctly.”

“Oh no way, I’m not going near that thing. I don’t want to anger it.”

“It’s a machine Aaron, it doesn’t have feelings. You’re good with this stuff. Please?”

Aaron took in Robert’s pleading look but held his ground. Robert was the one who insisted on this machine. Let him figure it out.

“Not happening.”

Robert huffed at that but pulled out the manual that looked like a novel and started to flip through it. An hour later Aaron put Seb down for the night, leaving Robert sitting on the floor in the kitchen, hands fisted in his hair as he stared at their washing machine. When Robert finally crawled into bed that night Aaron couldn’t resist.

“Did you try starting it with your phone?”

“Shut up idiot.”

***********

Robert finally caved and called the appliance store to have someone come back out and check the machine. He’d gone over the manual twice. Followed the directions step by step and it just wasn’t working. He might not be as great with mechanics as Aaron but he was the tech savvy one in this relationship. He should have figured it out by now.

He had an appointment that he wasn’t able to miss so he only had 20 minutes with the technician. He checked everything over, showed Robert it was working and Robert even made sure to memorize the order in which he pressed the buttons. Excellent. He texted Aaron to let him know that all was well and finally they could do a load of laundry that night.

He should have known how it would go when he got home to three overflowing baskets of dirty towels and linens in the kitchen and a silent machine.

“It’s not working Rob.”

“No it is, let me show you.”

Robert came over and pressed the buttons just like he’d seen that afternoon. Again nothing happened. He opened the door, checked everything, it all looked to be in order. Tried again. Nothing.

“Aaron you broke it.”

“What? No I didn’t. I tried to use it, that’s all I did.”

“Well it was working this afternoon when the technician was here. You must have done something.”

“Robert I only pressed two buttons.”

“Look Aaron I get that technical stuff isn’t easy for you. But I’m sure you can figure out what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything Robert! Oh forget it.”

Aaron stalked away, leaving Rob with piles of laundry while he stormed out the door.

An hour later Robert still hadn’t figured out how to use the machine and had reached out to Diane. She’d happily come and taken all of their linens and Seb’s clothes to wash at her place with a promise to have them back the next day. Robert couldn’t ask her to take all their stuff but at least their towels would be clean and so would their son.

Aaron finally came back home with a smile on his face and two shopping bags in his hands. He surprised Rob when he came forward for a quick kiss.

“So you’re not mad anymore?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean, it’s not like I won’t have clean clothes to wear.”

Robert just watched him curiously as he went upstairs with his shopping bags. Unable to help himself he picked up Seb from his spot on the floor and followed his husband. Aaron was laying out his purchases on the bed. A couple packet of new Henley's, black and white. A bag of tube socks and two packets of boxer briefs. Calvin Klein, Aaron’s one clothing vice, that Robert wholeheartedly supported.

That sneaky git.

“I’m pretty sure this is cheating Aaron.”

“I don’t think so. I needed all this. I mean if you need some new stuff get some.”

Robert knew what Aaron was doing. He knew his three packet of shirts would barely cover the cost of one for Robert. Add Aaron’s assortment of pairs of black jeans and he would be set for weeks. Robert could maybe get away with purchasing one shirt, but more than that? No way.

They continued the stand off all night, avoiding the topic until Diane showed up the next morning with baskets of freshly laundered towels, folded like something out of a Home & Country magazine. Robert thanked her gratefully and shot Aaron a look, wishing for him to say something. He didn’t. Aaron didn’t want to dry himself off with dirty towels either.

However when Robert tried to leave an hour later with a large laundry bag slung over his shoulder Aaron stepped in front of the door to block his exit.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Aaron you’re being daft.”

“Oh yeah, what’s in the bag?”

“Aaron…”

“Robert?”

“Look I need clothes, I’m just going to drop this off at the dry cleaners and…”

“Nope. We spent a fortune on that machine so that we didn’t have to get your clothes laundered anymore. Not happening.”

“Well you broke the machine and you wont fix it so…”

“I didn’t break it!”

“Come on, just look at it please, you know I love it when you get all hands on…”

Aaron just grabbed the bag from Robert’s hands and stormed back upstairs.

Robert huffed out a breath and left for work. When got home that night Aaron acted like nothing had happened. It felt like the safest bet so he went along with it. The next morning however he looked at his limited options in his closet. Then a sneaky smile spread on his face.

Robert walked in from the bathroom, towel hung low on his hips to see Aaron staring at the suit laid on their bed. Robert figured if anything was going to get Aaron to see reason, well this would be it. Aaron scanned his eyes over Robert’s torso, taking in the sight before letting his face get hard.

“Is this what I think it is Robert?”

“Yes.”

“You still have it?”

“It’s a nice suit Aaron.”

“Well are you planning on marrying someone today?”

Robert couldn’t help but laugh, because Aaron knew he had no reason to be jealous. So what if it was what he wore when he married Chrissie, it’d been Aaron he’d loved. He sauntered over and placed his hands on Aaron’s hips.

“The only person I ever plan on marrying in the future is you. However I’m pretty sure my fiancé wouldn’t take kindly to me walking around the village naked. Given that you won’t fix our washing machine this is all I have left. Besides, I look good in it.”

Aaron just scowled at him.

“Fine, but maybe later you can figure out how to use the washer that I did not break. You know, you being the tech wizard and all.”

Aaron gave Robert’s towel covered rear a hard smack as he walked out the door.

*********

Aaron was pretty sure this was getting way out of hand. Robert had pulled from the very back of his closet and he was wearing things Aaron didn’t even know he owned anymore. He had maybe two pairs of socks left and they were down to their last clean towel. 

He needed a plan. He needed clothes. He had Seb on his hip, dressed in the one of the size up outfits Robert had started buying in preparation for their son’s ever growing body. Aaron rolled up the sleeves and pant legs but Seb was still swimming in the clothes. Thankfully he seemed content to chew on the cuff of his shirt and look cute.

He was so preoccupied he’d forgotten his wallet so after dropping Seb off with Diane he headed back to the Mill. He was beyond shocked to see Liv standing beside the running washing machine, shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She at least had the good sense to look caught in the act.

“I knew it wasn’t broken! Liv why didn’t you say anything?”

“And get in the middle of you twos and one of your battles. No thanks.”

“But how, how did you get it to work?”

Liv just rolled her eyes at him and headed for the stairs.

“God you’re so old. It’s called YouTube Aaron.”

Aaron headed for work and formulated a plan, but not before he looked up online how to work their damn washer. But he could still win this one, and he was going to.

When Robert got home that night late from a meeting in Leeds Aaron had all their dirty laundry in piles on the kitchen floor. Robert knew he owned a lot of clothes but this, well this was kind of insane. There were burp clothes and bed sheets and a pile that looked to be all Robert’s finer articles. Aaron just smiled at him, pushed a button and the washer started.

“You fixed it?”

“Yeah, didn’t take much.”

Robert just grabbed his face and kissed him breathless.

“Thank you. I love you.”

Aaron couldn’t help but blush and feel a little guilty at his lie, but only a little.

“Well Seb is with Vic tonight and Liv is with Gabby so…”

Robert just kissed him again to shut him up, and Aaron let himself be led upstairs so Robert could show him his thanks. Twice.

**********

Robert really did love the washer, now that it was working. It was so easy, Aaron showing him the order of buttons to press. It looked exactly like what he’d done before, just proved Aaron had broken it. As a thank you Robert insisted on doing all the laundry, decreasing the size of the piles around him as he ironed his shirts. They really were going to save a lot of money.

Aaron was flipping through a car magazine with his feet up on the coffee table. Robert normally would have told him off for that but right now he let his handyman relax.

“You know Aaron, I am a little sad I didn’t get to watch you fix the washer.”

“It wasn’t that exciting.”

“Were there tools involved? Did you get sweaty? I love when you get sweaty.”

Aaron just gave him those eyes, the dark ones that said, “Yeah let's take this upstairs right now.” Robert smiled and made to turn off the iron so they could do exactly that when Liv came charging in the front door. She looked at Robert and grinned.

“So Aaron showed you the YouTube video then?”

“The what?”

Liv look at Aaron, who suddenly stiffened up and Robert narrowed his eyes.

“Right. Um. I’ll be in my room.”

Live retreated to safety as Robert stalked towards Aaron, arms crossed over his chest.

“What YouTube video Aaron?”

“Okay so it wasn’t broken, you just didn’t know how to use it.”

“I did so!”

“No Robert you didn’t. I found Liv using the thing yesterday. Turns out you can find tutorials online. It’s actually pretty easy when you get the hang of it.”

“Well you didn’t know how to use it either.”

“You’re right.”

Robert just huffed again but let Aaron stand and put his hands on his shoulders.

“How about I make it up to you by helping with this mess. I’ll do all the folding.”

Robert turned his face so Aaron got his cheek when he moved in for a kiss.

“Oh you’ll help alright, but I’ll think of a way for you to make it up to me.”

**********

Three hours and many loads of laundry later they had a reached a ceasefire. Aaron ended up doing the folding and ironing while Robert watched videos on his phone, showing Aaron every new thing he found that the washer could do. No one had reported any incidents of their machine attempting bodily harm.

“Yet Robert, no one has reported any YET.”

So Aaron was bone tired after he’d put all the clean things away in the hall closet and Seb’s room. He was beyond ready to climb into bed with its new fresh sheets. He found Robert tucking clothes into drawers, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and looking every inch the man Aaron wanted to marry.

Robert looked at him with a smirk and then motioned his head towards the bed. Lying on Aaron’s side were his coveralls, freshly laundered and folded neatly.

“Rob?”

“I figured out how you can make it up to me. Now put those on and lie down on the bed.”

Aaron chuckled until he saw Rob wasn’t laughing along.

“Wait are you serious?”

“Coveralls on Mr Sugden, that’s none negotiable.”

Aaron took in Rob’s smirk and shrugged. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in Robert’s direction.

“Right well, let's get messy.”


End file.
